henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Spelling Bee Hard
Spelling Bee Hard is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 29, 2018 to an audience of 0.92 million viewers. Plot Captain Man and Kid Danger are recording a segment for their podcast. During their podcast, Dr. Minyak calls in. He challenges Captain Man to the Swellview Spelling Bee. Charlotte sees this and goes downstairs to the Man Cave. Henry puts Dr. Minyak on hold and tells Captain Man that he cannot spell. Captain Man doesn't agree with Henry. Charlotte arrives in the Man Cave, and says she was competing in the spelling bee to be the winner for the fourth year in the row. Captain Man doesn't care, and he goes back on the call to accept Dr. Minyak's challenge. Dr. Minyak says that whoever loses would have to ride to California and back on a children's tricycle. Captain Man hangs up, and tells Charlotte that she would have to lose on purpose so that he could win. Captain Man decides to cheat on the spelling bee. Henry and Jasper go to the spelling bee with bags full of food. So, if they wanted Captain Man to say the letter, G, one of them would pull out a grapefruit, and if they wanted him to say E, one of them would pull out an egg. This works for a while, until the only ones left in the competition are Charlotte, Dr. Minyak, and Captain Man. They take a break, and Piper and Jasper start fighting, since Piper wanted to eat the food in his bag. They get escorted out by security as a result. Henry comes back from the bathroom to find a man had eaten a lot of the food in his bag. Henry calls Schwoz and tells him that they can no longer tell Captain Man the answers. Schwoz gets an idea. He tells Henry that after Dr. Minyak spells his next word, Henry had to challenge the spelling. Dr. Minyak's next word is "zeitgeist", which he spells correctly. Henry stands and says that Dr. Minyak was wrong. Meanwhile, Schwoz searches all uses of "zeitgeist" on the internet and change the spellings to "zeitgeistq". The spelling bee employees look up the spelling of the word, and find that it was in fact spelled "zeitgeistq", and Dr. Minyak gets eliminated. Captain Man goes up and has to spell "pectoral". Henry and Jasper can't help him, and Captain Man has to spell the word by himself. He is able to get to the final letter, and Henry pulls out a lemon from his bag. Captain Man is about to get the spelling right, but remembers that Charlotte has won for the last three years. He decides to help her, and spells the wrong letter on purpose. Charlotte goes up and spells "pectoral" correctly. She wins the spelling bee for the fourth year in a row, and since Captain Man and Dr. Minyak both lost, they both have to tricycle to California. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Nay Nay Kirby as Samantha *Nathan Janak as Carlos *Emma Shudde as Isabella *Peter Cortes as Joe *Matt Kelly as Gary Quotes Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the saying 'spelling be hard'. *This is Dr. Minyak's first appearance since Danger Games, and his first appearance without Nurse Cohort. **This is also the first time where only one of the two appears. *This is the first time that Charlotte's last name is said. **As of this episode, all of the main characters' last names have been said in the show. *This is Trent Overunder and Mary Gaperman's first appearance since Back to the Danger: Part 1. *It is revealed that Ray is not a good speller. **This may be due to his father taking him out of school when he became indestructible. *It is revealed that Charlotte has won the Swellview spelling bee 3 years in a row. **And as of this episode, she has won 4 years in a row. *During the "spelling montage," an instrumental version of the song that played during Charlotte's fighting montage in Brawl in the Hall can be heard. *The Man Cave Livestream in this episode is very similar to their podcast "Deep in the Man Cave" from Mouth Candy. *The way Captain Man yells, "AAHHHH, SHUT UP!!!" at the end of the episode is a reference to the way various Looney Tunes characters say it. *This is Schwoz's first appearance since Saturday Night Lies. *This is the tenth time Ray is Captain Man for the entirety of the episode. *Each of the known foods used for each letter: **A: Apple **C: Carrot **D: Donut **E: Egg **G: Grapefruit **H: Honey **I: Ice Cream **K: Ketchup **L: Lemon **M: Marshmallow **N: Nachos **O: Orange **P: Pear **S: Sausage **T: Tomato **U: Umbrella (in a coconut shell) **Y: Yogurt *It is unknown if Charlotte knew Ray spelled the word wrong on purpose for her to win. *This is the first episode of the show to fall under 1 million viewers with 0.92 million viewers. *The name of one of the girls participating in the contest, Samantha, could be a reference to Samantha Martin, who is an episode writer for Henry Danger. Goofs *If Schwoz could tell Henry and Jasper the spelling through earpieces, they could have given Captain Man an earpiece and Schwoz could give the answers directly to Captain Man. *When Henry and Jasper are going through their bags before the spelling bee, Henry is the one with an egg in his bag, but during the spelling bee Jasper has the egg. Similarly, during the spelling bee Jasper pulls out yogurt, but when Henry finds the man eating the food from his own bag, he has the yogurt. It is possible that they both had some objects, but then it doesn't make sense for them to be switching back and forth when spelling words for Ray. International Premieres *November 22, 2018 (Latin America) *October 22, 2018 (Spain) *November 9, 2018 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger New Episode "Spelling Bee Hard" Official Promo ft. Dr. Minyak-0 Does Captain Man Know How to Spell? �� Henry Danger Nick Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Episode Guide